


To Say Nothing of the Parrot

by misura



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Another happy day in JUNGLE.





	To Say Nothing of the Parrot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callixto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callixto/gifts).



"I can't believe you gave some loser ten whole points for buying you beer," Sukuna said.

"Ten whole points!" Kotosaka shrieked. "Loser! Loser!"

Yukari was doing yoga. He'd once claimed he did it because flexibility equaled beauty, and then he'd offered to teach Sukuna for the small price of Sukuna henceforth referring to him as either 'teacher' or 'honored big brother', so Sukuna had told him to get lost and gone back to beating this stupid final boss he'd have beaten ten times already if only the game hadn't had a glitch making it damn near impossible to win. Not impossible though, so he'd gone and worked at it until he did.

Mr Iwa gulped down some beer and shrugged. "Whether you believe it or not, I did it."

"I do appreciate the sacrifices all of you have made to ensure our secret base remains just that," Nagare said.

Sukuna snorted. "What sacrifices? The only ones going out there and taking on missions are me and Yukari."

"Yukari and Sukuna!" Kotosaka shrieked. "Sukuna and Yukari!"

Mr Iwa sighed. "Now that's typical. I cook, I clean, I wash everyone's clothes, blood stains and all, and do I get any thanks? Do I?"

"I understand that our current living arrangements may cause some friction," Nagare said.

Yukari touched his toes to his nose. Sukuna imagined bumping into him 'by accident'.

"I want to assure you they are strictly temporary."

Mr Iwa gulped down some more beer. "Hey. There's beer and it's nice and quiet. That works for me."

Sukuna shrugged. He didn't want to agree with someone as old and boring as Mr Iwa but he also didn't want Nagare to think he was unhappy here or something. "Place looks fine to me, too. Don't worry about it, Nagare. I mean, everything's temporary, isn't it? You keep the missions coming and I'm happy."

"Ah, the simple joys of innocent childhood." Yukari started a series of breathing exercises.

"Innocent?" Mr Iwa sniffed. "That's a joke, isn't it?"

"A sense of humor is a beautiful thing," Yukari said. "But no. I was only remembering my own childhood, the house where I lived surrounded by beauty on all sides."

"Beautiful trees!" Kotosaka shrieked. "Lovely green!"

Sukuna looked out of the window. He didn't really understand why Nagare had put in windows at all, but if Nagare wanted windows, that was fine with Sukuna, just like it was fine with Sukuna if Mr Iwa wanted that one specific brand of laundry detergent or Yukari wanted to make a detour to prevent the wind from messing up his hair.

More fine, actually, because Nagare always had the best ideas, even if they didn't always sound like the best ideas at the time. Mr Iwa and Yukari were just old and weird sometimes, even if Sukuna supposed Mr Iwa did do all the things that needed doing around the house and Yukari wasn't actually that old.

"Most beautiful of all, of course, was my little brother named Kuroh. He quite adored me," Yukari said.

"See, you almost had me believing you, but then you had to go and blow it, didn't you?" Mr Iwa shook his head. "I mean, c'mon. You and an adoring kid brother?"

"I promise you, Kuroh is quite real," Yukari said.

"So he's still alive?" Sukuna asked. Not that he was interested, but it'd take another minute for the next level to finish loading so why not?

"Of course." Yukari stretched his arms. "As alive as you and I."

"Living in a box underground." Mr Iwa shook his head. "Not much of a life, is it? Not that I'm complaining, mind. Like I said, it's all fine with me."

"All fine! All fine!" Kotosaka shrieked. "No complaints!"

"One day, he and I will meet again, and our reunion will be - "

" - beautiful?" Sukuna grimaced. "Man, you're so cheesy. It makes me sick."

"With jealousy? But Sukuna, you must see there's no need for that. After all, I am not with Kuroh now, am I? I'm right here, with you."

"Ha!" The stupid level hadn't finished loading yet, but Sukuna pretended it had. "Like I care."

"Yukari is a quite valued member of JUNGLE," Nagare said. "He has an important part to play."

"An important part! An important part!" Kotosaka shrieked.

"If you say so, Nagare." Sukuna shook his head.

Yukari sighed. "Children often find it difficult to show their affection. Why, I remember - "

Sukuna threw his controller at him.

Yukari caught it, as Sukuna had known he would. After all, without a controller he wouldn't be able to play anymore, and that would suck.

"Gotta admit, I'm beginning to see it. Though as far as I'm concerned, you're both brats. Nagare, you want to step in and be the responsible elder brother, telling everyone to behave?"

"No."

Mr Iwa chuckled. "Somehow, I knew that you were going to say that. Funny, huh?"

Sukuna held out his hand. "Gimme."

"Now, whyever would I do that? You gave it to me as a sign of your affection, did you not?" Yukari smirked. "For me to return it to you as easy as that would be very unattractive."

"Affection? Man, what planet are you from? I'm not joking around here, all right, so don't mess with me. Give it back. You won't like what happens if you don't."

"Won't like it!" Kotosaka shrieked. "Won't like it!"

"Will I like what happens if I do?" Yukari asked. "That is a much better question."

"Anyone knows what we're going to do for dinner?" Mr Iwa asked. "Now that's a good question. I mean, we've still got some stuff, but for a proper meal, someone's really going to have to go grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping is hardly beautiful," Yukari said, and Sukuna would have scowled or commented how starving to death wasn't very beautiful either, but Yukari threw back the controller at him, so Sukuna let him get away with it.

"Sorry, Mr Iwa. I gotta finish up this level. I'm almost at the end boss."

Mr Iwa looked at Nagare and sighed. "All right then. Well, I've got my beer. Just don't any of you complain when it's done. I can't make a world-class dinner without any fresh meat or vegetables, you know."

"Everyone here very much appreciates your hard work, Mr Iwa," Nagare said.

"Oh, absolutely," Yukari said, straining to touch his toes.

"Totally," Sukuna said, shooting down the first couple of bad guys.

"Well, hey, great. That's all a guy can ask for." Mr Iwa finished his beer. "All right then. Guess it's time for me to earn my keep. Don't anybody get up and lend a hand."

"Lend a hand!" Kotosaka shrieked. "Lend a hand!"


End file.
